Seducing 101
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: The PPG are evil and they rule half of the world while the RRB rule the other so the girls plan to seduce them to get what they want to bad they dont konow the boys are vampires looking for mates i know its unrelaistic but bear with me rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"I'm bored" Butter cup whined

"What do you excpect to do we took over the world it's gonna be boring" Bubbles replied

"I don't know something" Buttercup whined

I know what you're thinking, the Powerpuff Girls, evil? Well, yes, we are. A few years ago, the Professor died. He'd been unable to escape from a fire, and who was to blame for our innocent father's death? Him. He'd planned it all out, while we were al out fighting some monster he burned the ouse down ironic you think thath the Professor died in a simplest of simple ways, now some of you may think that, since we're the Powerpuff Girls, we're strong, kind, controlled, composed (some of us, anyways), feisty, and merciful and just beat up Him and send him back to whereever he came back well no waht's to stop him from doing it again this tim to our sisters so we killed them simple as that. Now tell me, what would _YOU_ do if your father was scorched in a blazing fire because of one of your arch enemies? Huh? There's no one out there that knows what its like, because there's no one out there that's like _US._ They've never faced the challenges that we have, and they probably won't have to. They take us for granted, they think that life's easier for us because we have superpowers, they think that THEIR lives will STAY easy BECAUSE of us.

You know what I think? People who say that don't know shit! Feeling the excruciating pain of a lost loved one doesn't differ depending on whether you have superpowers or not, its all the same. Anyways, my sisters and I were so furious, that we killed Him that very night. Guess what the citizens of townsville had to say about that?

_"YOU'RE MONSTERS!" _

_"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL, 'FIGHTING IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE'? HUH? IS IT? CAUSE ALL I SEE ARE MONSTERS!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT FIT TO BE HEROES!"_

_"YOU'RE EVIL!"_

So guess what the Powerpuff Girls had to say? After years and years of protecting our BELOVED town, we were being driven out as monsters and outcasts. Well guess what, this was no quaint fairytale where the humans could win if they worked together, and where everyone had a happy ending. This was REAL life. And the faster they realized it, the better for THEM.

Soon enough we grew to crave the scent of freshly spilled blood that stained the sidewalks.

Life doesn't come without its bumps though, and we were soon to face ours. The Rowdyruff Boys claimed to own half of the city , let it be the easy way, or the hard. Grasping the fact that a fight between us wouldn't do any good, since, after all, they were just as strong as we were, we decided to agree to sharing. Who cares, though? We're going to snatch it back soon enough, and right from under their noses, at that.

We rule the eastern half of Townsville, and the boys own the western. At least, that's how it began. At some point, the six of us had begun to rule different sections of the city. As if breaking it into parts. Bubbles had chosen to rule the south-east part of town, where she'd claimed the land to be hers. Buttercup chose the north-east and I remained in the center. The same thing happened with the boys too Boomer ruled the south-west. Butch north-west and Brick stayed in the center.

We are now eighteen years old and have change tremendously I am still the leader and by far the most feared you see I have brains and I have power you combine them and that's not something you want to deal with. My hair is still long to my legs but it has the wild sexy look on it I don't use a pony tail or anything unless I'm in battle other than that I usually leave it down. My outfit consist of a black dress with spiky ends with pink skulls on it and pink heels.

Bubbles is still sweet and innocent but don't let that fool you I've seen many be fooled by her weak appearance. Her ponytails are spiky and go down to her upper back middle of her back. She wears a black dress with blue skulls and blue heels

Buttercup is the same hair her now goes down to her shoulder she wears a balck dress with green skulls an heels. Still the toughest and a tomboy.

"I got it" Bubbles shouted "We can seduce the boys"

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard" Buttercup retorted

"Actually it's not bad but we have no idea how to seduce them" I said

"Duh we go to Seduca" Bubbles retorted

So we full off for seduca


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom's P.O.V

Well we just came back form Seduca and basically the plan to seduce a boy is basically were slutty clothes complement them and touch them affectionately like slowly running your fingers up and down their arms face or anywhere else also planted little kisses everywhere.

"So are we going to go get them or what?" Buttercup asked

"We will but first we need to get the clothes" I said

"So we flew off toward the mall"

We didn't destroy everything and everyone but only when we were angry would we do that. Bubbles brought a super tight low cut black strapless tank top that showed of her small Cs. A baby blue super tight mini skirt and a pair of blue stilettos. She put on bright red lipstick, white eye shadow black mascara and eyeliner and her hair was in ponytails held together by blue scrunches in a way her outfit was a girly slutty.

Buttercup got a pair of tight mini lime green short shorts lime green sneakers and a low cut black spaghitti strap tank top that showed of her medium Cs. She had on clear lip-gloss black mascara and eyeliner and lime green eye shadow. Her hair was let down held back by a lime green headband and pointed out wards this time. Her outfit was a sporty slutty.

I was wearing a very very low cut hot pink halter that exposed my back that defiantly showed off my large Cs. A pair of tight black skinny jeans with pink roses at the end. And a pair of pink high heel boots. I had on a pink lipstick black mascara eyeliner and eye shadow. I was more causal slutty

I knew Brick would be the hardest that's the reason my top was so low. Butch would be the easiest seeing as he was always interested in women and Boomer I ha no idea.

So we flew toward their half of townsville and toward the castle. I knocked on the on the door and as soon as they saw us the RRB's mouth dropped to the floor.

Brick recovered first and shook his head asking me why I was here is eyes never leaving my chest pig

"Well we figured we stop by is that a problem" I asked moving closer to brick and stroking his arm I smiled at the reaction I got goose bumps and a flustered Brick

Yes, nah no I mean sure you can stay" he stuttered

"Thank you" Brick I whispered in his ear

As I walked down the hallway swaying my hips I felt Brick's eyes on me. Butch led Buttercup to her room and Boomer bubbles.

"Your room is next to mine." he said

"That's perfect." I purred leaning into him "Just perfect"

I than went in the room and started to change and Brick stared at me "Your welcome to watch" I said suggesvtly Brick put is hands in his face an walked away

As soon as he left I closed the door an scrubbed the crud of my face and got out of these revealing clothes this is degrading I swear and Brick is hard to crack normally any boy would have come running him but not him this was going to take a while I just relaxed something I didn't have any clothes so I put on a towel and called out for brick a few seconds later he returned and blushed

"Do you have a shirt I could wear?" I asked

He dissappred and returned about 2 seconds later with a large red t-shirt I muttered a thanks and slipped it on. As I went to bed that night I thought bout how Brick was resisting me I'll just have to step up my game


	3. Chapter 3

Brick's P.O.V.

_'Ha I can't believe they're trying to seduce us as if they could seduce vampires yes i said vampires **(I know been there done that but this is different) **__its a long story don't ask. Well we were looking for mates they just made this a whole lot easier' _Brick thought to himself as he smirked exposing his fangs

**This happened while Brick took Blossom to her room**

Buttercup's P.O.V

I walked down the hallway swaying my hips as I felt Butch's eyes on me. _'Pathetic' _I thought _'Boys are so easy to fool' _

Butch took me to my room which was next by his I walked in and closed the door I stripped to my bra and underwear when i realized i didn't have any sleep wear i opened the door and looked out

"Butch" i called out in a flash he was there _'wow hes fast' _I thought "do you have a shirt i could wear"

He disappeared and returned with a green shirt i muttered a thanks put it on and went to take a shower and put it on i fell asleep immediately as i touched the pillow

Butch's P.O.V

_'Butter cup sucks at flirting but still she's pretty hot and i am looking for a mate yeah i said mate I'm a vampire deal with it' _I thought

Bubble;s P.O.V

Boomer was staring at me as walked down the hallway wasn't blinking nothing I was confused he led me to his room which was next by his i walked in and stop "do you have a shirt i could wear" I asked

He disappeared and returned with a shirt i showed my gratitude by pecking him on the lips an walking in side man his lips are cold.

Boomers P.O.V

_'She likes me this will make me getting a mate so much easier' _I thought


	4. Chapter 4

**12:00 A.M**

Blossom silently snuck out of bed and waited meanwhile Buttercup was doing the same thing. She waited a few seconds before Bubbles appeared in a flash of blue with Buttercup.

They had all gotten new powers Bubbles could teleport anywhere in the world as long as she had some visual memory of it even if she had never been there before. Blossom had the power of time she could freeze it go back or fast forward and Buttercup had telephaty read minds and move stuff with it.

Blossom then froze time as they flew back to their half of townsville and to the mall as they stole some clothes. Buttercup was wearing a a tight form fitting black t-shirt with a skull on it with a pair of green jean short shorts and black sneakers she always liked to show off her legs. Bubbles had on a form fitting black strapless blue dress that stopped at her ankles and some and some sliver heels she liked to show off her face. Blossom had on a gold tank top pink lace corset with a pink mini skirt and gold high heel boots she liked to show off her boobs they also got other clothes sleep wear undergarments etc..etc...

They flew back to the castle and Blossom unfroze time they then started exploring the castle. It was pitch black as they walked down the corridor. As they felt along the wall for guidance Bubbles accidentaly pressed a switch and a trap door opened underneath her and she fell in as it closed she let out a shout

"Bubbles" Blossom and Buttercup shouted

They ran over to were she was using the walls for guidance when Buttercup pressed a button a trap door from the ceiling opened up and pulled her in as she let out a shout.

"Bubbles Buttercuo where are you guys if this is some kind of joke it's not funny" Blossom cried scared

She was walking around when she flipped a switch and a closet door opened and pulled her in as she shouted

Meanwhile Brick Boomer and Butch had gone out for a snack so the girls were stuck there as they tried to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles P.O.V

I had slipped and fell down some trap door and landed I think underground somewhere. I was too scared to use my powers big mistake. I tripped and fell on the floor. As I got up and walked again I swore it felt like I was being watched. I came to a room it was the door was black with skulls on it and I opened the door and screamed they're was decaying bodies everywhere skulls and dead bodies some fresh others old. I started vomiting this reminds me of a war. There was movement in the distance. I know you see movement in a place full of dead bodies you should probably leave but I went further in. The person in front of me was well I don't know what but I wasn't staying to find out. I turned around and started to run away but the thing jumped in front of me and growled it pinned me to the ground I panicked and called out for my sisters "BLOSSOM BUTTERCUP"

"Shut up" it growled

I cried out again hoping somebody would save me "BRICK BUTCH"

I then felt something it me in the back of my head everything was getting blurry with all my strength mustered up I shouted again "BOOMERRRRRRRRR…BOOMER BOOMER BOOM-er" something hit me in my head again and I fainted

Boomer's P.O.V

My brothers and me were heading home after drinking the blood of a murder we only drank the blood of humans who did horrible things murders rapists crimnals…other than that we drank animal blood. Brick and Butch had stopped after they thought they had heard somebody scream their name. So we kept on going to again when I heard something say my name again than again wait that voice sounded familiar it was Bubbles. I got up and stated flying for where I heard the voice it said my name one last time before it got quiet which made nervous for some reason and I hurried even more.

I rushed into our dungeon to see a creature about to kill Bubbles. I gathered all my strength and said "Stop" the creature was their torture if somebody got sent her they must have done something horrible

The creature looked up at me and smirked "I only take orders from Brick and you're not him"

"Leave her alone" I didn't have time to go get Brick by then Bubbles would be dead so I did the only thing I could think off I was blinded by rage and charged into the torturer slamming him against the wall. I then started punching him over and over again super fast he slumped to the ground in pain "I'm sorry okay" he begged "please stop"

"No you should've have listen I'll be back tomorrow to dispose of you" I growled I picked up Bubbles bridal style her neck hung over my shoulders easy for me to bite…As I got ready to bite her I stopped she needs to be awake and moved away I then flew her towards her room


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup's P.O.V

I think I was in a cave or something. I think I saw and opening at end so I started walking towards it when I heard something move behind me I turned to see this big snake like beast behind me.

"Hmm it's been awhile since I ate a human my dearie why did you come in here didn't you see all the decaying bodies and bones?" The beast asked

I turned around to look and sure enough there was bones an bodies everywhere I looked back at the beast turned and ran I use my powers and shot him with laser eyes kicking him and throwing energy balls at him. He used his tail and swung me into the wall hitting I was to week to use my powers so I called out for help as the beast wrapped itself around me.

"BLOSSOM BUBBLES ANYONE HELP" I hated asking for help but I had to if I wanted to survive "BOOMER BRICK" I was to tired to talk so I called for Butch in his mind 'BUTCH' as I fainted

Butch's P.O.V

I heard someone calling my name in my head it took me a few moments to realize it was Buttercup she never called for help this had to be something important! I immediately flew of leaving Brick confused. I arrived at the entrance of the cave of our torture chamber and I heard wheezing and crushing inside I looked inside to see the beast about to kill Buttercup

"Let go of her!" I yelled

"Make me." he mocked

So I did I flew towards him and slammed him into the wall making him release Buttercup I than used my energy and punched him up into the air he didn't come back so I assume he exploded after leaving the earth's atmosphere I than picked up Buttercup bridal style and flew to her room.

**SORRY THIS CHAP WAS SO SHORT IT WAS LONGER WHEN I WROTE IT**


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom's P.O.V

I let out a shout as I fell into some water. As I came back up for air I started coughing it was then I realized that I was in some sort of liquid I put my hand in it and brought it up to my face to examine it. It was thicker than water I realized that and darker as I brought it closer I realized what it was it was blood. I screamed as I dropped my hand back in the water with a splash and let out a shout as some of it landed on me. I tried to use my powers to fly up but I was to unfocused and freaked out that I was in a pool of blood. That's when something wrapped around my leg and pulled me down. I let out a shout and tried kicking whatever grabbed me as I screamed I started to choke I gave it another kick before it let go and I reached the surface coughng up blood not my blood though the blood that I was in the thought of it made e sick.

"HELLO ANYONE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted

The thing wrapped itself around my leg and pulled me down "BUBBLES BUTTERCUP!" I shouted before I went down

I opened my mouth to scream boy was that a mistake I was under water and couldn't breath ell The Professor had told us that we could stay underwater for only five minutes before we need air and while we kept our mouths closed we could stay underwater for as long as our mouths was close but the minute we opened them the five minutes started "BOOMER BUTCH SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I kicked the thing off me and swam away only I couldn't see were I was going and the thing got me again I began to feel light headed and, my chest started burning I opened my mouth one last time "BRICKKKK!" I screamed, as the pain got hotter

Brick's P.O.V

I was confused first Boomer had left without a word than Butch. I had a feeling it had something to do with the PPG. If they had went exploring in the castle they could get themselves killed there are stuff in they're that could kill even super humans. I kept walking when I heard a call "BRICKKK" it called I requguined the voice it as Blossom Butch and Boomer probably went off save her sisters I thought as I went to where I heard her scream she was in our blood supply I saw the water being moved so I figured the thing had got her it appeared about a month ago and we haven't been able to get him out since he attacks and kills whatever goes in there. I dove in and found a limp Blossom sinking to the bottom I swam toward her and pulled her up as soon as I got to the surface however I was attacked by the thing luckily for me vampires don't need to breath so I could open my mouth and use my fire breath and I did the creature let go and I flew up and put of their and towards Blossoms room.


	8. Chapter 8

All the girls woke up thinking they were still in danger.

Bubbles woke up to se the room looked different or she thought it did she never had a chance to look around but she was certain it didn't look like this. The walls were striped sapphire blue and sliver there was a sapphire blue couch with a huge sliver TV and there were paint stencils crayons markers easels and pencils everywhere! Next to the bathroom was a closed sapphire door. Bubbles ignored it knowing what happened last time she opened mysterious doors. So she sat on the easel and started painting.

Buttercup woke up to see that the room was darker it was a forest green and black checkerboard there was green couch and a huge TV they're also was a gym equipment there was a bench press punching back treadmill punching backs weights and more. Next to the bathroom she saw a forest green door. She got up to go check it out but her whole body still hurt from being squeezed she made it to the couch before she collapsed in pain she turned on the TV and proceeded to watch it.

Blossom woke up to a brighter room it was red with brown dots a red couch and brown TV. Also there was a bookcase it had all types of books fiction nonfiction research and music too pop rock techno and more. She looked to see a red door next to the bathroom she went to open it but her leg ached she looked to see a long scratch that wrapped around it there was no blood but it stung when she walked so Blossom thought that if there was something bad behind the door she get killed cause she couldn't run if she was to scared to use her powers. She got a book turned and started to read.

**Seconds, Mintues, Hours, Days, Weeks, Months, Years, Later JK Days/Weeks**

The boys were ready to make the girls they're mates now the girls had been they're for a while now and they both liked each other Brick was going first being the oldest he walked into the room he and Blossom shared of course she didn't know that. She was spread out on a chair her head leaning to the side neck exposed perfect but he couldn't do it there incase she woke up. So he walked over to her and looked her in the eyes Blossom woke up

"Brick what are you-." Blossom stooped as she stared into Brick's eyes hypnotized

"Blossom come here." Brick called out as she did so Brick ordered, "Tilt your head to the side."

Blossom did so and Brick walked over and bit her neck as Blossom let out a loud scream

"Blossom!" Buttercup said moving from her punching bag she went to the door and tried to open it only o find out it was locked from the outside she looked around thinking what to do they're was no windows and now way out except Buttercup opened the forest green door and let out a shout of shock their was a coffin wide open and Butch was in it. He and his brothers were vampires! She closed the door and closed using her heat way she than called for Bubbles telepathically.

_Bubbles_

_Yes Buttercup_

_Blossoms in trouble_

_I know I was about to teleport to her_

_No don't I think Butch and his brothers are vampires_

_What really_

_Yes no teleport here and we need to find Blossom hurry_

_Buttercup you were right they are vampires I looked in the door in my room and Boomer was in a coffin._

_I know same thing with Butch no teleport here._

No sooner had she said that Bubbles teleported here and grabbed her

"Come on lets go get Blossom." Bubbles said

Bubbles than teleported them to Blossom's room where they saw Blossom on the floor shrieking on the floor in agony **(Okay I've read Twilight but I did not get this idea from it I thought that once you got bit you were a vampire but when I got older I realized it probably would take a while and hurt so they're it is)**

"OH NO! THEY GOT BLOSSOM!" Bubbles cried as Blossom withered in pain

"Don't worry Blossom were here for you." Buttercup muttered trying not to start crying she picked her up bridal style and told Bubbles to teleport them back to their castle and she did leaving in a flash of blue.

No sooner had they left Brick came in with a bottle of blood for Blossom when she couldn't find her he got angry and went to look around for her even though he had a assumption of where she might be.


	9. Chapter 9

Buttercup flinched whenever Blossom would scream in agony as she tried not to let her unshed tears fall. Meanwhile Bubbles would cry even more as Buttercup tried to comfort her they had brought a packet of plasma knowing when she woke up she would be hungry. Blossom let out a another shriek of pain and gathered into a ball Buttercup placed a hand to her forehead and drew it back quickly it was freezing cold just minutes ago it had been burning hot. The thought then accrued to here that Blossom was dying and soon she would be a monster. At the moment the tears she had been holding in started flowing freely. She would have to kill her they killed monsters but than Buttercup thought they didn't now that meant Blossom would kill them as she cried she had a wish that she could go back to the simpler times when they fought monsters and were praised among many she remembered the day townsville had turned on them except for Ms Bellum the mayor Ms Kane and the professor though it didn't matter they were dead anyhow. As she closed her eyes she remembered it like it was yesterday though it had in fact been 13 years ago.

_You guys are evil _

_But we killed monsters before_

_But he was kind of human and that makes you murders_

_But-But-_

_It had started earlier that day Blossom was on the couch reading Bubbles on the floor coloring and Buttercup watching TV. The professor had a surprise for them but he hadn't told them what it was. Blossom had assumed it was their birthday since they hadn't for a while and didn't know the actually day. Bubbles said that the Professor was getting married or a girlfriend and they were going to have a mom. Buttercup had insisted that whatever it was it had better be cool. That's when the hotline rang Blossom raced upstairs to get it_

_"Hello Mayor…monster attack…destroying townsville….huh uh were on our way Girls a monster destroying townsville lets go."_

_The monster was surprising easy Blossom was suspicious Bubbles was happy she hadn't got dirty and Buttercup wanted to fight some more._

_They got to their house to see it in flames they stood their in shock for a second before Blossom started using her ice breath while Bubbles and Buttercup blew wind on it soon the fire was over as they were about to go in the house collapsed._

_"Professor!" they shouted and zoomed in_

_"Professor were are you Professor she than saw a figure in the distance she went over and flipped it over it was the mayor dead covered in blood and dust as Buttercup got some on herself she quickly flew the Mayors dead body a distance from the house and resumed searching for the professor._

_Bubbles was looking threw and she saw black hair in the distance_

_"PROFESSOR!" Bubbles smiled and flew toward him but as she flipped it over it was Ms. Keane dead blood seeping from a gash in her head Bubbles held back her vomit and flew her outside_

_Blossom looked around quietly knowing that any chances of finding the professor alive was a million to one she shook her head she than tripped over something she looked to see Ms. Bellum gone dead Blossom picked her up and flew her out the house to bury her body later._

_She flew back in and saw something moving in the distance she zoomed over at the same time her sisters got there._

_"Girls is that you" the professor coughed_

_"Yes professor were here." Blossom answered_

_"Girls I'm not going make it I just need to say that I love you once last time and see your faces."_

_"Professor don't say that" Bubbles cried_

_"Yeah you'll make it" Buttercup added_

_"The surprise it was your birthday and me and Ms Keane we were going to get married next year on your birthday" the professor coughed "where is she"_

_"She's gone professor so is ms bellum and the mayor"_

_"Girls it was HIM he planned this the monster everything"_

_"Oh professor we should have know" Blossom cried_

_"Don't beat yourself up just promise me this that you guys won't try to kill yourself"_

_"We wont professor promise" Buttercup gave a watery smiled_

_"Also Bubbles promise me that you'll never stop being the creative little girl I know you are" Professor wheezed his eyelids closing_

_"I' promise" Bubbles sobbed_

_"Buttercup promise me that you wont ever give up with out a fight" as his eyelids closed_

_"I promise" Buttercup cried_

_"And blossom promise me that you'll always challenge yourself and look after your sisters" he said _

_"I promise"_

_"Than you girls I love you and you've made me a very happy man" he said as he stopped breathing_

_"HIM is going to pay for that!" Buttercup shouted_

_"I agree lets get him!" Blossom said_

_"Sam here" Bubbles agreed and they flew off toward him_

Bubbles shaking her shoulders jerked buttercup out of her memory

"Blossom's waking up" Bubbles smiled

Blossom looked up at them and opened her mouth to talk


	10. Chapter 10

"Guys Brick he's a vampire and he bit me." Blossom said she felt like crying but couldn't

"We know." Buttercup said

"We saw you on the floor and brought you back home." Bubbles explained

"I can't stay I may want to eat you or something." Blossom sobbed

"Blossom were made out of toys spice sugar and chemical X what blood is there for you to drink." Buttercup grinned

"Anyways we brought you this." Bubbles said holding up a plasma pack

"Thanks." Blossom said and drank it much to the disgust of Bubbles and Buttercup

**While there talking**

"I can't believe they left." Brick yelled

"How are we suppose to take over the world know?" Boomer whined

"Yeah the resistant are fighting back harder they know we can't stand garlic after the last fight."

"You know what I can't believe it." Brick said

"Yeah." Butch said

"I remember it clearly it was actually funny our reactions." Boomer laughed

"It was but I wish they didn't know." Brick sighed

_Flashback_

_Brick, Butch and Boomer were strolling down they're half of townsville when they were attacked by the resistance. The resistance basically was made up of the kids who went to Pokey Oaks and some parents._

_"Okay who's turn us it now." Brick said floating up_

_"It's Boomer's" Butch grinned_

_"No it's yours I went last time." Boomer protested_

_Butch was about to argue when Brick interrupted I'll go this time as he flew down Butch and Boomer high-fived_

_"Okay we can make this easy and you can go home or-" Brick was interrupted_

_As a girl shouted "We'll kick your ass!" she yelled_

_Brick sighed everyone always wanted to do it the hard way. _

**_5 Minutes Later_**

_Everyone was gone either dead or ran away it was a totally of 10 people left._

_"We'll never give up." The girl shouted and threw and onion at Brick he shouted as it burned his skin_

_"We found your weakness onions everyone throw it at them it hurts!" she shouted_

_Everyone started throwing the onions (which were suppose to be their food) at the boys and they flew off in pain_

_"It burns ahhh help!" Boomer shouted_

_"No help me!" Butch shouted_

_"Shut up lets get out of here!" Brick shouted_

**_End Flashback_**

"Stupid girl." Brick muttered


	11. Chapter 11

"Girls the attacks are getting harder they seem to have found and made some antidote and as much as I hate to say it I may have to turned you into vampires incase it gets you guys remember when it splashed me nothing happened I still had my powers but when it touched you guys it wasn't pretty." Blossom said to Bubbles and Buttercup

_Flashback_

_The girls arrived where the revolts were and in a matter of seconds dead bodies plied the floor except for one person it was Dexter Blossom's old flame_

_"Let me handle this girls." She said to them and flew down_

_"Blossom ready to taste defeat." He growled_

_"Not in the slightest." She smirked_

_In a second Dexter whipped out a miniature gun and shot Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and hid behind a bush._

_"Girls!" Blossom shouted seeing Bubbles and Buttercup falling to he floor_

_Dexter was surprised why wasn't she affected he shrugged he got 2 out of three and that was worth something before running back to the hideout_

_Blossom had gotten home and was in the basement for the chemical x incase they lost their powers she quickly poured it on Bubbles and Buttercup and they got up._

_End Flashback_

"I guess your right Blossom I don't want to die." Bubbles said

"Yeah same here." Buttercup agreed

"Okay stay still and close your eyes." Blossom ordered she than quickly bit them

"AHHH!" Bubbles and Buttercup screamed as they fell to the floor in agony

* * *

Butch was watching TV when he heard a scream he flew out to meet his brothers and bumped into them

"I assume you heard too." Butch said not bothering to help them up

"Yeah and this is the perfect time to bring them back." Brick said "during transformation"

"But Blossom-" Boomer started

"Is an idiot should have bit them one at a time so they could guard the other now she's alone and well mate with them by force if they don't comply to us" Brick smirked

"So we ask them to mate with us and if they don't we force them?" Boomer asked

"Exactly." Brick grinned

The three of them then flew off towards the girls half of townsville

Meanwhile Blossom being a vampire and with her powers developing heard the boys coming she quickly grabbed the girls and put them in there hidden room which was invisible to anyone except for them as soon as she got back the wall blasted opened to reveal the boys grinning.

"Now are you going to fight or come quietly and tell us where your sisters are?" Brick asked already knowing the answer

Blossom got into a fighting position as the Brick he than put his hand in the bring it on motion as Blossom lunged at him.

**I'm back and school is out and I plan to finish my stories before 2011**


	12. Chapter 12

**The PPG will be raped just want to know how you fell about that and I hope to make to 100 reviews help me reach my goal! REVIEW! Even if their flames I'll still have 100. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll try to do Buttercup and Butch I'm not very good at it though also most of my PPG will be BlossomxBrick just thought I ought to let you know that.**

Blossom awoke face flat on a hard surface hair spread out it was dark and she couldn't see anything (her vampire powers where still developing so she couldn't see in the dark so far all she had was super hearing she'll get sight nose others later) she rolled over and let out a groan. What happened and where were Buttercup and Bubbles. She looked around in fear and used her super hearing she heard the screams of agony of being transformed and flew in that direction not wanting to fall she landed carefully the screams had stooped it wasn't that short was it when she had transformed it seemed much longer so what had happened her thoughts were cut short as something hit her in her already aching head knocking her uncounisuos.

* * *

Bubbles let out a cream the pain hurt she was able to open her eyes while she screamed she felt herself die her heart stop beating the blood flowing threw her veins she was let out another scream of pain but it was muffled by something covering her mouth the pain overwhelmed her and she passed out

* * *

Buttercup stood up screaming in pain as her body begged her to stop. She didn't think it would be this painful dying she thought she would faint and wake up as a evil vampire simple right wrong! The pain was unbearable as she walked toward the door she screamed again but it was muffled by something on her mouth she kept towards the door butt collapsed of exhaustion

* * *

Blossom awoke again this time face forward it was still pitch black she tried to get up and to her horror found she couldn't she looked to see if her hands were bound but they felt heavy but she still couldn't move she was spread out in eagle position she tried to move but couldn't she kept trying when a voice said

"Don' bother you've been drug."

"Who are you?"

"It's better you don't know"

Blossom than felt the wind rub against her bare flesh she than realized she was naked

"Let me GO!" she shouted

"Why you can't move anyway" the figure said "No lets get this over with I hate to do this to you but it wouldn't have worked any other way."

Blossom gasped as she felt hand kneaded her breast and started sobbing knowing what was coming.

"Hey don't cry I'll make it easy" said as he placed his lips on hers

Blossom bit his lip causing him to bleed

"You Bitch!" he than slapped her on the face

He than licked her neck and moved to the right breast where to the spot over her heart where he bit and burned her to mark her as his. Blossom gave a bloodcurdling scream of agony as he burned her He than thrusted himself deep inside of her Thrust after thrust, Blossom's body betrayed her by reveling in the pleasure while her mind tried valiantly to block it out, but it was useless, she couldn't ignore how it felt even though she sure as hell didn't want him to know her body enjoyed it. She stifled her gasps and moans. After what felt like hours, Blossom felt, to her disgust, him release his salty essence inside of her. She felt him leave her body and a gust of wind blew in than it closed leaving Blossom alone. Her feeling stated to come back and she got up in search of clothes she found them and put them on.

_It's a good thing me an my sisters aren't virgins incase he goes after them_ Blossom thought as she looked for Bubbles and Buttercup

**Next Chapter Buttercup 8 more till 100 reviews thanks you guys**


	14. Chapter 14

Blossom let out another growl of frustration she had been trapped in this stupid maze ever since her encounter that had been 3 days ago. Her powers were developing know she had super hearing and eyesight in the dark but it didn't help that she was trapped. Her hand went over to where her rapist had marked her it was red and is said Mine with red lines going down it stung when she touched it but she just couldn't get over the fact that that had happened her shirt was ripped exposing her stomach her pants ripped at her ankles her face had a long scratch from where her attacker had slapped her it as healing but still hurt (before she got her eyesight she fell a lot) she let out a sigh as she walked into a another dead end.

* * *

Buttercup woke up hungry and into the darkness she was naked which was not a good sign. She wasn't stupid she knew what was about to happen she was just happy she wasn't a virgin didn't mean she was going down without a fight. She laid there as a voice said "Your two ka from your transformation to fight me I didn't even have to drug you."

Buttercup smirked to herself of course her super strength would get better first she felt it running through her veins. As the person kneaded her breast Buttercup pretended to be weak and try and move as she position her knee in front of his crotch.

"Don't bother fighting you and I both know your two weak"

Buttercup relaxed and her attacker let his guard down as he kissed her and she kissed back she brought her knee up and hit him in the crotch but his hand blocked it

"Did you think I was stupid?"

Buttercup than started shrieking and writhing as she tossed her attacker off of her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to rape you tom much work just mark you." As soon as he said this Buttercup felt wait on top of her.

He than and sucked on her breast over her heart he than licked it all around and Buttercup felt her breast burn (also I messed up on the last chapter Blossom's attacker burned her wrist instead my bad.)

"Stop it" she kicked him in the balls successfully this time as he got ff of her

"Doesn't matter your mine now hears your clothes good luck getting out of here" he said and disappeared

Buttercup put on her clothes and proceeded to start smashing her way out of the maze.

Bubbles awoke to darkness and to her horror found she was chained and her clothes were on. She than started screaming her voice being louder Meanwhile Blossom and Buttercup heard her and started running towards her

"I suggest you stop" a voice said

"Let me go and I'll stop!"

"No can do sorry"

* * *

Bubbles felt the figures presence get closers as he talked to her he than kissed her passionately on the lips. He than moved down to her neck and kissed her there. Bubbles started screaming as her neck burned in pain. As soon as he moved away he was tackled by Blossom who could see in the dark as she straddled him he figure smirked

"A little kinky don't you think?" he than pecked her on the lips as he vanished and she fell to the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Blossom asked "I found out our powers enhance separately my super hearing and eyesight are enhance Buttercup's strength and Bubbles vice"

"Why do you have two" Buttercup asked

"It could be from the fact I was changed before you" Blossom said, "Now we have to figure out how to get out of here."

"We could keep busting things down." Buttercup asked

"Or Bubbles could teleport us out." Blossom said

Bubbles grabbed Blossom and Buttercup's hand as they were about to teleport something hit them in the back of their heads making all of them let go of each other and dropping them off in different parts of the world.

**What do you think 4 more reviews till 100**


	15. Thanks

**I'd Like to thank everyone who reviewed my story giving me 100 reviews the first stroy to ever hav 100 reviews my long-term goal on fanfiction I'd like to thank these faithful reviewers even 1 reviewers and anyomou reviewers P. can skip this chapter if you want or check if your names on the list sorry if I miss anyone**

**1 animeskullgirl16**

**2 InuKikfan4ever**

**3 purplepunk8005**

**4 babydoll**

**5 noughty star**

**6 military brat USA**

**7 BXB**

**8 Bubblycutie**

**9 Dreams**

**10 the avenger**

**11 Pink Moon Witch**

**12 Keronya**

**13 ppgrulz123**

**14 PPGXRRB-luv**

**15 wolfgal**

**16 FKS**

**17 krystalraven girl**

**18 supersweetluvbug**

**19 amythist7**

**20 DarkPurpleVampireGirl**

**21 Dominator225**

**22 shewolfgang**

**23 eknfdfe**

**24 She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**25 xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx**

**26 animechic12**

**27 Bella Jojo**

**28 its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**29 DreamAwake12**

**30 dont feel like signing in**

**It may not seem like much but thank you guys so much**


	16. Chapter 16

**Something I forgot to mention in the beginning of the story the villain's rule different parts of the world**

**Mojo-Africa**

**Fuzzy-Asia/China/Tokyo Etc... Etc...**

**Seduca-Europe/France/Italy Etc... Etc..**

**Gangreen Gang-Australia**

**Princess-Antarctica**

**Powerpunk Girls-South America**

Blossom awoke in some water and let out a gasp choking as she swam to the surface. She got up and started flying and slowed down to walk when with her super hearing she realized she was being followed by a man with a gun. Meanwhile Blossom smirked to herself she hadn't ate in a while she stopped and heard the man move ready to attack as it launched itself at her Blossom turned around and lunged at it. A few minutes later if you to wandered outside which a certain lady was doing you would see a girl surrounded by blood and a dead body off to the side. The girl walked towards Blossom who appeared dead but on further inspection was actually breathing with her eyes close

"Blossom." The girl asked reaching over to shake her but Blossom reached out and grabbed her hand opening her eyes

"Seduca?" she asked in a hoarse voice

"Of course it's me what happened?" she than picked Blossom up "hold on my limo will be hear soon." she said

A few minutes later a black limo pulled up by a driver

"Hughes take us to the log and help my friend Blossom out into a nice bath." She than noticed her wrist "Hey what happened to your wrist?" she said grabbing it ignoring Blossom's hiss of pain "And why does it say mine? Are you married?"

Blossom hissed again "Seduca please let go it hurts and no I'm not married in a fight with the rowdy ruff boys I woke up in some black place was knocked out woke up again drugged couldn't move and I was raped and he burned my wrist caring the words Mine into my flesh" Blossom said bored

"Oh sorry." Seduca muttered

They pulled up to a mansion and Seduca helped her around take a shower "and be careful many of the servants her are will yeah there are clothes in the closet take your time"

Blossom nodded and went into the Jacuzzi bathtub as she snuck in and hissed as her wrist burned she looked at it and glowed a little bit the word Mine turned to a bright red and more words appeared saying It will never come off before disappearing after that Blossom got up and dressed in long sleeve trying to hide the word but it started itching she looked at it and the Mine suddenly appeared bigger she let out a gasp and crawled into bed trying to think of ways to hide it.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry my chapters are so short they seem longer on Microsoft I swear!

"Ugh where the heck am I." Buttercup groaned

"Your on ma property!" Fuzzy said aiming his gone at her

"Shove it Lumpkins! I gave you this land I can take it back!" Buttercup snapped

"Oh uh Buttercup it's you I's didn't recognize ya there." Fuzzy said scratching the back of his head

"Well don't just stand there help me up."

Fuzzy complained helping her up "Uh sorry theres Buttercup."

"Whatever now where the heck am I and don't say on ma property either."

"Oh well yous in the jungles of Asia."

"Oh were is your wife thing."

"In the house playing Boe"

"Okay than whatever I'm taking a sure"

"Suites yaself eh Buttercup I'll be playing old Joe here"

Buttercup walked into the house

"Hello Muzzy you in here"

"Howdy there Buttercup what brings you to these parts."

"I need to freshen up then I'm leaving." Buttercup said

"Well go on ahead I don't mind."

"Thanks" Buttercup said She got in the water she felt a burning sensation over her left breast is that were the heart is she looked as it glowed was that green or black and the words Forever appeared seeing this Buttercup quickly got dressed and walked outside

"I have to go

Sorry my chapters are so short they seem longer on Microsoft I swear!

"Ugh where the heck am I." Buttercup groaned

"Your on ma property!" Fuzzy said aiming his gone at her

"Shove it Lumpkins! I gave you this land I can take it back!" Buttercup snapped

"Oh uh Buttercup it's you I's didn't recognize ya there." Fuzzy said scratching the back of his head

"Well don't just stand there help me up."

Fuzzy complained helping her up "Uh sorry theres Buttercup."

"Whatever now where the heck am I and don't say on ma property either."

"Oh well yous in the jungles of Asia."

"Oh were is your wife thing."

"In the house playing Boe"

"Okay than whatever I'm taking a sure"

"Suites yaself eh Buttercup I'll be playing old Joe here"

Buttercup walked into the house

"Hello Muzzy you in here"

"Howdy there Buttercup what brings you to these parts."

"I need to freshen up then I'm leaving." Buttercup said

"Well go on ahead I don't mind."

"Thanks" Buttercup said She got in the water she felt a burning sensation over her left breast is that were the heart is she looked as it glowed was that green or black and the words Forever appeared seeing this Buttercup quickly got dressed and walked outside

"I have to go

She slowed down into a walk when out of the corner of her eyes she saw a Tiger was stalking her. She than turned around and lunged at it. A few minutes later Buttercup had reached the end of the continent as she looked at the waves and decided whether or not she should look for her sisters. She floated up and started flying over the Pacific Ocean to get back to North America where townsville was. As she did she was struck in the back and she fell she looked up to see Butch smirking at her.

"What's Butterbrat" he laughed

"Oh shut up Butch or should I say Bitch."

"Bring it on."

Buttercup than lunged at Butch


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay you guys proably know te boys did that to the girls yes they are mated the scars/marks but it doesn't mean they have to love them maybe Bubbles and Boomer but the rest no. Butch did not rape Buttercup he was going to but didn't cause he was too lazy and Buttercup was puting up a fight only Blossom got raped no the girls aren't virgirns so it didn't permantl scar them or anything**

Bubbles coughed and looked up she was in snow_-'white snow snow snow just great she thought why couldn't I have been anywhere sunnier. Hmm I think this is Antarctica Princess lives here I think' _she thought '_whatever beats staying here in the cold man Blossom should have been here with her ice powers she likes the cold where I like the sun.' _Gathering all the strength she could muster she began trudging through snow when she saw a pink castle in the distance, As she started to run to it she was attacked in the back falling down and felt something on her as it began clawing at her Bubbles than flipped it over and was surprised to find it was a polar bear. As it charged at her again Bubbles crouched fangs ready. A few minutes later Bubbles stood up brushing off any access blood. She than knocked on Princess's door.

"Who the heck is it." Princess screeched opening the door "And who are you?" she said squinting

Instead of replying Bubbles simply walked in not wanting to be in the cold anymore

"Who do you think you are barging in like that?" Princess yelled

"It's Bubbles can I stay here and freshen up and then I'm leaving." Bubbles asked

It was than Princess noticed the blood on her clothes "What happened?"

"Polar bear." Bubbles than turned around toward the bathroom

As she rested on the wall the shower beating water at her she felt her neck burn she placed her hand on it and removed and felt her finger wet. She examined her fingers to see a blue or black substance she couldn't see with the steam. She wrapped a towel around and looked at the mirror to see her neck it wasn't wait but she could make out letters Ytinrete

"Ugh internee riny ugh oh Eternity!" Bubbles said she than frowned "Princess I have to go bye." She said and flew off

She managed to bump into Boomer

"Oh hi Boomer but I need to find my sisters."

"Don't worry you'll join them soon enough." He said and grabbed her arm

Bubbles frowned _'Soon enough I don't think so she'_ thought and kicked him making him let go

"I didn't want to do this the hard way but..." Boomer said tackling her

Blossom flew around looking for her sisters when she suddenly turned around blasting Brick with an energy beam.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked

"No Blossom I don't think you want to fight remembering what happened last time." Brick drawled

"Yeah three against one seeing as you couldn't fight me separately." Blossom snapped

_'Hmm she'll never love me but I could give her a love potion and we'll rule the universe'_ he thought

"Let's dance Pinky"

"Bring it on Red."

They both rushed towards each other energy balls forming in their hands..


	19. Chapter 19

If you just so happened to be on a cruise or in the ocean and you looked up you would see dark green and light green sparks bouncing off each other if you turned to the left you would see light blue an dark blue lights ad if you turned to the right you would see pink and red bouncing off each other. Then the red dark blue and green star coming near and you hurry and start rowing away just as they crash into the water. **(Not good at fight scenes)**

"Man you guys are weak." Buttercup taunted

"What do you expect they're the rodwyruff boys." Blossom smirked

"I know I bet Princess could put up a better fight and that's saying something." Bubbles giggled as the boys got mad which of course was their plan the boys would be mad and fight sloppily making the girls win

"I'm going to knock that grin right of their faces." Butch growl

"NO! Don't you see they want us to get mad."

"What's wrong Brick afraid you'll get your but kicked again." Blossom laughed

Brick than let out a animalistic growl and tackled Blossom into the water

"BLOSSOM!." Buttercup and Bubbles shouted but they were soon tackled under the water.

**A few Days Later**

The girls were back in the boy's house they had managed to convince the girls that the powerpunk girls had disguised as them and attacked them. Which Bubbles believed Buttercup was a little suspicious but believed not thinking about it and Blossom was suspicious on how that could have happened. Meanwhile Brick knew that Blossom was suspicious and so was Buttercup though she didn't show it so he and Butch were giving them love potions and would keep doing so until they started to love them by themselves. He walked into the Butch's room and gave him a clear bottle he checked to se if it was Green but couldn't so he gave him a potion and looked at his he checked to see if it was red but couldn't see he shrugged and walked into the exercise room. Where Blossom was training he came up behind her and handed her the bottle

"Thanks Brick." She said chugging it all down

Brick's eyes widen she wasn't suppose to take all of it that thing could last for months or even years at that moment Butch came in with the bottle still full

"Brick you gave me the wrong-uh oh"

As soon as Blossom saw Butch her eyes widen "Butchie-boo I missed you!" she said hugging him

"What the fuck!" Brick shouted

"You gave me the wrong bottle it spilled and it was red instead of green."

Buttercup than walked in and saw and glowed with jealousy. Butch noticed this and decided to use this to his advantage

"What Blossom and Butch how." She asked

"A love potion." Brick smirked while Butch glared

"You put a love potion on my sister!" Buttercup yelled

"NO! Brick did to make her love him but it messed up and know she loves me!"

Buttercup shook her head "That's sad."

"Oh and don't tell Bubbles and Boomer knowing them they'll go crazy." Brick said

"I guess." Buttercup smiled than glared as Blossom tried to make out with Butch

Meanwhile Brick looked ready to kill as Butch let Blossom due whatever she chose to him not protesting

Buttercup though she wouldn't admit had some feelings for Butch a tiny bit but don't tell him that. Brick knew Blossom didn't like maybe despise him he also knew that she liked Boomer more than him he felt ashamed at the though of him going to his younger brother for dating advice.

_'Something tells me she's gonna hate me even more for this' _Brick thought to himself

**What do you think? More reviews=faster updates click it you know you want to.**


	20. Chapter 20

_'Breath In Breath Out In and Out' _Buttercup thought to herself when her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice

"HAHA Butch your so funny!" she heard Blossom laugh "And cute too!"

"Only for you babe." Butch said huskliy and they proceded to make out again

Buttercup was repulsed at the fact that Butch would actually let Blossom have her way with him and that he seemed to be enjoying it. At last she when she thought she couldn't take it anymore Brick got up and yanked Blossom from her make out session with Butch against bothe their protests and kissed Blossom fiercly on the lips. Blosssom than began to kiss him back as they stumbled there way out the room. Meanwhile Butch smirked and turned to Buttercup well that takes care of them

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Brick got jealous and now they're together?"

"OH. Do you think it's like true love?"

"What"

"Well the reds blues greens together."

"No it's not"

"Why not"

"Because were not together"

"Well if you weren't so busy kissing Blossom than maybe we could have been"

"I'd like to give it a try now"

"Maybe"

**Sorry sucky ending I'm not good with those but what happens when the girls find out that the boys marked them and leaves who knows sequel in making**


End file.
